


Corriere dello Sport 2032年09月刊 Alessandro Nesta特别访谈

by stupidgirl



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, other football players mentioned
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 18:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10366656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidgirl/pseuds/stupidgirl
Summary: 半架空，采访体。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 我写得可能比较一本正经，欢迎大家写各种充满吐槽的欢乐版本～～～

【Corriere dello Sport 2032年09月刊】

 

在炎热的夏季，人们都乐于去海边度假。予工作于娱乐的意大利国家足球队的主教练Alessandro Nesta带领着他的新国足在美国迈阿密的海滩边进行集训，期间他接受了我们的特约采访。

 

 

**一直听说你不喜欢接受采访，当选主教练以后采访的次数增加，会不会让你觉得有些困扰？**

-（笑）……（摊手）。这是我工作的一部分。我既要管理好队内的情况也要负责对外汇报。队伍内外的交流是必要的，而我也希望能够亲自向外界传达更准确可靠的消息。

 

 

**在上周的新闻发布会上你曾经提到，会在集训后征召几名新的队员，同时教练组也会产生一些变化，能在这里跟我们透露一下吗？**

-实际上下周三就会有正式的新闻发布会。我想到了那个时候再来谈这个问题或许更合适。

 

 

**或者这样说，有传言你想要邀请你旧时的国家队友Francesco Totti** **加入教练组，他会成为新闻发布会新名单里的人物吗？**

-教练组人员是足协和教练团组集体意见的集合，并不是单出自于我个人的意愿。足协曾经向Francesco表达过这种意愿，至于最后，这事还得看双方协议的结果。

 

 

**国家队内的体能教练Luca Toni** **，曾经向你举荐他的儿子，请问你们最终会召集他入队吗？**

-举贤不避亲。如果他是我们需要的人才，我想一定会的。

 

 

**训练的地点为什么要选择在迈阿密呢？**

-并没有什么特殊的原因。以前的国家队员会在参加比赛的同时顺道组织参观南非的野生狮园，某些俱乐部的冬季训练也会安排在海边。我认为在训练的同时还是要得到相应的放松，海边是个不错的选择。

 

 

**你一直在迈阿密有固定居所，训练的时候会经常回家吗，还是和队员们一起呆在营地？**

-呆在营地，工作的时候我很少回家。

 

 

**不会影响家人吗？**

-不会。孩子们都长大了，不像小时候那样需要你经常陪伴在身旁。

 

 

**作为父亲，你会对Tommaso** **在选择俱乐部方面给予意见吗？**

-他会征询我的意见，不过哪怕是我跟他分析了各个俱乐部的利弊最终做出选择的仍然是他而不是我。

 

 

**你怎么看待子女的绯闻？**

-（捋头发。他还有头发可捋吗？撇嘴）我不希望他们的私生活被过多地暴露，我也不希望介入他们的私生活。我不会像De Rossi那样经常出现在Niccolò（Pirlo）和他女儿（Gaia De Rossi）的新闻当中。

 

 

**除了和子女的交流，你一个人还做些什么？**

-我并不是一个人。我也经常和朋友们一起聚会。

 

 

**现在的你还会经常和朋友们一起打PS** **（playstation** **）吗？**

-哦当然，这是必不可少的。

 

 

**对手都会有哪些人？**

-和Andrea，有时候也和Francesco(Totti)、Marco(Di Vaio) 或者Gigi。

 

 

**谁的胜绩更多一些？**

-我。Gigi偶尔会赢。

 

 

**听说你们经常踢五人足球赛？**

-是的。在Pippo的足球学校里。每两周一次。输了的组就在Bobo的酒吧里买一个round。当然我们每次都会抽签分组。

 

 

**对分到你那一组的组员会有什么样的要求吗？**

-如果是Bobo的话还是要适当控制体重比较好。

 

 

**你心目中的最佳前锋？**

-Ronaldo，Bobo Vieri，Crespo。

 

 

**没有Totti** **？**

-他是一名优秀的前锋。但我想在他之前还有不少更出色的射手。

 

 

**上周六Gazzeta** **登载了有关你和Francesco Totti** **在迈阿密某饭店内用餐以及在海滩散步的照片，你打算公开你们的关系吗？**

-公开？我不明白你指的是什么。在一切之前，我们一直都是朋友。即便是在拉齐奥，我和Francesco也并不是对立的，制造这些矛盾的人并不是我们也不是球迷而是一些其他的人。他是我国家队的前队友，也是一个值得尊敬的人，我从不刻意隐瞒什么，我也不知道我们还有什么关系需要公开？

 

 

**我们来谈谈下一届世界杯吧，你有什么具体的目标吗？**

-现在谈这个问题还太早。我不喜欢指定任何不切实际的目标，这样做对我的队员们以及教练组来说压力也非常大。当然我并不是指我们没有可行的目标，只是现在还没有到将目标具体化的时候。

 

 

**以现在的你来说，你如何评价Marcello Lippi** **？**

-他是一位伟大的教练，最重要的是他带领了我们赢得了世界冠军的荣誉。他为人很好，对队员们也很宽容。

 

 

**你在对待队员这个问题上是不是会向Lippi** **看齐？**

-我不太明白你的意思。

（补充，即近期来关于Giulio Cesare Amelia的相关报道）

-我想作为教练，我更关心的是我的队员在场上的发挥。Amelia是一名表现稳定出色的守门员，我希望媒体把重点放在他的技术上，而不是花更多的时间去研究他到底会娶（Aurora）Aquilani还是（Ginevra）Gilardino。

 

 

**能为我们的访谈留几张照吗？**

-当然可以。

 

 

**最后谢谢你，并祝你成功。**

-谢谢。再见。

 

 

**-fin-**

 

 

写这篇还比较早，还没到现在村长这种越老越神勇黑金刚发糖称赞不断的时间段。


End file.
